Integrated circuits (ICs) have become increasingly important. Applications, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets, laptops, notebook computers, PDAs, wireless email terminals, MP3 audio and video players, portable wireless web browsers and the like, using ICs are used by millions of people. Integrated circuits increasingly include powerful and efficient on-board data storage and logic circuitry for signal control and processing.
An increased density of devices in integrated circuits and a combination of various types of circuitry, such as logic and radio frequency processing circuits, have generally increased the amount of noise in various circuits. Noise can be detrimental in integrated circuits because an integrity of a signal can be compromised, which can in turn cause a loss of data or errors in logic or signal processing.